Ramen, Sake, and Cheezepuffs: the ONESHOT
by WhiteTigerLilly
Summary: This is a one shot of I K drunk. It's super fluff and funny. R R Also if you decide you like it the story does continue... It's called Ramen, Sake and cheezepuffs. Look for it in my list of stories.


Ramen, Sake, and Cheezepuffs: the ONESHOT

By: Jocelyn Marie

Disclaimer: No hotstuff (InuYasha) doesn't belong to me. Sniffling

"Eeepp! Inuyasha, I want to go home!"

"No way, wench! We have shards to find."

"No, I have to go home."

Inuyasha got up and sat on the edge of the well.

"I said no."

"Well I say.. SIT!"

Inuyasha fell backwards into the well. Kagome jumped in after him. She felt at peace for the 3 seconds she was passing time. Kagome Climbed out the well and stared down at Inuyasha who was peeling his face off of the bottom of the well. He jumped out and faced her, fangs bared.

"Wench!"

"Don't make me 's' word you! You know I'll do it!"

"Wench!"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was sent back through time again. Kagome just shook her head and adjusted the straps on her knapp sac. She stood looking down into the well waiting for her hanyou companion to jump out at her. After staring into the well for 30 to 40 seconds, Kagome turned and headed for her house. Before she could open her door a pair of clawed hands wrapped firmly around her waist. She soon found herself in the feudal era.

"Damn wench!"

"Kami! Inuyasha I just want to go home, Jeez!

"No, you're staying here!"

"NO! For the millionth time, I'm not staying!"

"You're not leaving till we find one more shard!"

"And, what if I don't?"

"I'll..Feh! Fine just leave!"

"You'll WHAT Inuyasha?"

"..."

"You'll what?!"

"Oi, Never mind, wench!"

"Fine! Whatever. I'm going home, do you want to come? I can get some cheezepuffs!"

"Cheezepoofs?"

"Yah! You gotta try those they're really good! I never brought any here, but maybe I can bring some next week.

"Well fine but only because it's the new moon."

"Alright Inuyasha, whatever you say."

Kagome stood up and smoothed out her clothes. She then looked at Inuyasha and signaled for them to leave.

"Let's go."

Two minutes later

Kagome pulled a stepping stool out in front of the cabinet. The cheezepuffs were all the way at the top. Kagome reached up but still couldn't reach. Inuyasha sighed and sat her on the counter top. He stood up and got the cheezepuffs. Before he stepped of the stool, he pulled out a bottle.

"Kagome?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Wha's dis?"

"Sake."

"Oh..Can we have some?"

"Well I guess, as long as we don't drink too much."

Kagome got off the counter and went to another cabinet for some glasses. She noticed a letter taped to the refrigerator. It read;

Dear Kagome,

Aunt Akiko had her baby yesterday. Grandpa, Sota, and I are out of town for the week. I got your schoolwork. It's upstairs in your room on your desk. Be good sweetie!

Love you, Mom

"What's that Kagome?"

"Oh. It's just a little letter from my mom."

"What it say?"

"She's out for the week, my aunt Akiko had her baby."

"Kagome?"

"Yah?"

"How do you open this?"

Kagome smacked his forehead, and twisted the cap open as he growled at her. She looked at him and giggled, 'He looks so cute when he's mad!' She thought to herself. She put some ramen noodles to cook.

"Mmm! Ramen, sake and cheezepuffs!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and looked at the ramen. Kagome grabbed a bowl and filled it with cheezepuffs. She grabbed the glasses and sake and put them on the coffee table in front of the T.V. Inuyasha followed her into the living room with the bowl of cheezepuffs. Kagome ran back into the Kitchen to get two bowls of ramen and butterscotch Kahlua on a tray. Kagome and Inuyasha finally settled to watch a movie. It was already getting dark out. Kagome turned on the TV and put on the exorcist on. She drank her sake as Inuyasha slurped his Ramen. Kagome and Inuyasha eventually ended up drinking too much sake. Kagome found everything scary and Inuyasha found everything funny. The part in the movie where the girls head starts spinning came on.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Inu she's Possessed!"

"Ahahahahahaha! Her head spins!" Inuyasha said laughing hysterically.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww, eww! Inu save me!" Kagome said as she balled up into the sofa, and hugged her pillow as tight as she could.

"Hehehehehe!"

Inuyasha got up and turned of the TV. He plopped back down into the sofa resting his head in Kagome's lap. He started laughing hysterically when he saw Kagome covering her ears and yelling.

"Stoppit, stoppit Inuyasha! Stop the VCR!!"

Inuyasha thought long and hard for a couple seconds. Then suddenly in mid "STOPPIT" he caught her lips in his own. Kagome pulled away wide eyed. She was dazed and stared down at Inuyasha, whose head was again resting in her lap. Her hands slowly dropped from her ears.

"Huh?"

"Kagome yew looked so pweddy!" (A/N: They're drunk remember!)

"Huh?"

"I like cheese-poofs!"

"Huh?"

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"I like yew!"

"Huh?"

"You taste good!"

"Huh?"

"..o.."

"Huh?"

Kagome tried to think strait. She figured since he was drunk she could get anything out of him.

"Inuyasha do you like Kikyo?"

"HA! That hussy? Naw she cheated on me wit my broffer."

"Your Wha?"

"My Brooder."

"Huh?"

"My buther."

"Oh! Your brother!"

"Yah, dat!"

"She screwed FLUFFY!?"

"Yup, Sesshomaru, and she thought I wouldn't know!"

"But-."

"I could smell it!"

"But I thought you loved her!"

"Nope! She was just a friend! But boy, could she get on my nerves! Always hangin' on me like dat! Stoopid wench wouldn't give me 5 minutes to breathe!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think about...ME?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha sat up and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her, making her heart melt. She looked down shyly. He lifted her chin slowly and kissed her. Her lips tasted like the butterscotch kahlua, sweet. He pulled away slowly and Kagome brought her fingers to her lips.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You are my first kiss."

"Oh! So if I do this it's..."

He kissed her.

"3."

He kissed her again.

"4."

Kagome pulled him into her on the 5th kiss, deepening it slightly. She pulled away giggling. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"5."

Kagome said slyly.

"Wow." Inuyasha said then he kissed her again.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna know sumfing?"

"Yes."

"I wub you!"

"Wha?"

"I woob you!"

"What?"

"I wove you!"

Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Inu-kun!"

A/N: Okay! Done! Finally! Well what did you think? Please review and tell me!


End file.
